A Love Unexpected
by scabbedangel
Summary: Takes place after Sonny leaves Brenda in the rain. Brenda finds comfort in someone she never thought she would. BRAZEN
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital or any of their characters.

* * *

Jason watched as Sonny left Brenda standing alone in the rain. He never thought that he'd feel bad for Brenda. She just looked so heartbroken. Jason looked at his watch. He noticed that Brenda hadn't moved from that spot for over five minutes. He walked over to her and stood in front of her. She still didn't budge. She looked like the life had been drained from her.

"Brenda, you can't stand in the rain all night. You'll end up getting sick," Jason said softly. Brenda still didn't move. She wasn't even blinking. He couldn't help but feel sorry for her. As much as he disliked Brenda, even she didn't deserve this. He knew that she loved Sonny. He also knew that Sonny promised Brenda to leave Lily tonight. By the way Brenda was acting he knew Sonny didn't leave her.

"Brenda, I know you're hurting right now, but it's pouring. We need to get you somewhere dry," Jason tired to explain. He watched Brenda fall to her knees and start crying in hysterics. He hated seeing her broken down like this. She deserved better than hope and empty promises.

"She's pregnant Jason," Brenda stammered out. Jason couldn't even make out what she had said. Everything was coming out in hysterics and heavy breaths. She looked so broken. Jason picked Brenda up and carried her to his place. He just wanted to make sure that she was okay. He couldn't just leave her to stand here alone in the rain. It was cold and it was pouring.

Jason opened his door and sat Brenda down on his couch. He went into the kitchen and got her a bottle of water. He's never seen Brenda this upset. He never really understood Brenda or why she did the things she did, but he knew that she didn't deserve this. She gave up everything to be with Sonny. She'd lost a lot of her good friends and her own sister refused to take part in her life because of Sonny's business.

"Thank you for getting me out of the rain Jason. You didn't have to help me but you did anyway," Brenda said when she finally snapped out of her trance. She never thought that Jason would be the person to help her. They never got along and all they did was fight. She knew that Jason didn't like her. He didn't even try to keep it a secret.

"I know I'm always ignoring you and that I'm not always nice to you. I just think that you deserve better than Sonny. He doesn't treat you right. He keeps promising that he'll leave Lily, but he won't. You just deserve better," Jason replied softly. He saw more tears forming in Brenda's eyes. She looked so lost and fragile. He just wanted to see her smile again. He was so used to seeing her bubbly and happy. He missed that.

"She's pregnant. Lily's pregnant. Sonny said he was going to leave her and then he found out that she was having his baby," Brenda choked out. She felt more tears running down her face. She hated that this was happening and she hated that she couldn't get over Sonny. He's already moved on from her. He had Lily and they were having a baby. Here she was unable to move on and all alone. She didn't have anyone.

"He doesn't deserve you. I want to see you happy Brenda," Jason said. He gently touched Brenda's face. When he looked into her eyes, he could see her pain and suffering. He didn't understand why he cared so much. He didn't even like Brenda. All she seemed to do was annoy him, but lately she's been growing on him. He didn't mind her as much.

"He's all that I've wanted though. I never meant to fall in love with him. It just happened. He said he loved me and then he's with Lily and she's pregnant. I know I need to get over him, but it's so hard," Brenda said quietly. She looked into Jason's eyes. The one's that were stone cold and showed no feeling. Right now she saw emotion in his eyes. He looked so haunted and upset. She relaxed on his arms and leaned her head on his chest. She was surprised that she felt so comfortable in Jason's arms. She felt so safe and secure. That was something she hasn't felt for a while now. She didn't know why, but she didn't want this moment to end.

"I think you should stay here tonight. I don't think you should be alone and I want to make sure you're okay," Jason said as he ran his fingers through Brenda's hair. He never noticed how soft her hair was. It also smelled good. Kind of like fruit and flowers.

"Are you sure?" Brenda asked weakly. She didn't realize until now how exhausted she was.

"I'm sure. I want you to stay. You can sleep in my bed and I'll just sleep on the couch tonight," Jason answered smiling He saw Brenda smile back and he melted. She was smiling because of him. He wanted to make her smile more.

"I don't want to kick you out of your bed. Why don't you have me sleep on the couch tonight?" Brenda replied. She reluctantly pulled out of Jason's arms and stretched. She really did need some sleep.

"I just want you to be comfortable. I don't mind sleeping on the couch tonight," Jason said. He pulled Brenda back to him and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. He held her in his arms again and couldn't help but smile. He could be himself around Brenda and he wasn't scared to show emotion. She was bringing out a lot of things in him that he had tried so hard to keep hidden.

"You didn't have to do this Jason. I really appreciate it," Brenda said. She looked up at Jason and blushed when he smiled at her. She wanted to stay in his arms and never move again.

"I know, I just want to see you happy again. I like seeing you smile," Jason answered.

"That means a lot to me Jason," Brenda replied smiling. She liked seeing this side of Jason. It made him seem so human.

"I think we should get some sleep," Jason suggested. He got up off the couch and helped Brenda up. He showed her to his room and grabbed a blanket for himself. He leaned over Brenda and kissed her cheek.

"I'll see you in the morning," Jason whispered in her ear. He smiled at her and then went downstairs to get some sleep. He couldn't wait to see Brenda in the morning. He never thought he would want to see Brenda, but he did. He just knew that tomorrow was going to be a good day.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Brenda woke up and looked around. She smiled softly when she realized she was at Jasons. She threw the covers off and got out of bed. She needed to talk to Jason. She didnt know how long she was actually welcome here. She did have a place of her own to stay at. She didnt want to burden him. She also needed a shower. Rain water wasnt really good for her hair. She looked like a mess and she was sure she had make-up all over her face from both the rain and crying. She never thought Jason would be the one to pick her up and make her feel better. She definitely owed him for all hes done for her.

Brenda walked downstairs. She could smell something cooking. She had to be imagining things though. Jason didnt cook, ever. She walked into the kitchen and Jason was there actually cooking. This was new. She walked over to him and smiled.

"Since when do you cook?" Brenda asked. She looked at Jason who was turning a piece of French toast over in the pan. This was a Kodak moment.

"I thought you could use some breakfast after last night. I do cook every once in a while. I happen to be good at it to," Jason replied smiling. He placed the finished French toast on a plate. He motioned for Brenda to sit down and he sat across from her. He enjoyed having Brenda around. He never thought he would carry her out of the rain and then make her breakfast. Usually he couldnt stand Brenda. Now he was enjoying her company. This was new to him.

"Thanks Jason. Youve really helped me you know. You made me feel a lot better and youre right, you actually can cook," Brenda said with a smile. He laughed at her. Brenda laughed with him. She was actually having fun being with Jason. Normally she wanted to put some duct tape over his mouth and shut him up, but Jason was actually sweet and fun to be around. She wondered why she had never seen this side of him before. He was much more likeable this way.

"Its no problem. I dont mind it at all. Are you feeling any better though? I know last night was terrible for you," Jason said carefully. He didnt want to upset her. She had done enough crying. He still couldnt believe Sony had done that to her. Normally he didnt care about how Sonny and Brenda treated each other. But Sonny just leaving Brenda in the rain like that was wrong. He could have at least made sure she got home okay. No one deserved to be treated that way.

"A little. You did help a lot Jason. I should have seen that coming anyway. I just really wanted to believe me and Sonny were going to be together again. I just have to give that up. Me and Sonny just arent meant to be you know? All we do is hurt each other. Its not worth all the pain," Brenda explained. She did need to give up on her and Sonny. Lily was giving him everything he wanted. Lily understands the business and shes carrying his baby. Sonny always talked about how much he wanted kids. Now he was, just not with her.

"I know this is hard on you. Anytime you need me Im here for you," Jason said. He hoped Brenda would be okay. She didnt deserve to be going through this. Shes already been through enough.

"Thank you Jason. You really have been good to me and I really didnt expect this from you. I like this side of you though," Brenda said smiling. She really did like this side of him. He should show this side more often, even though it doesnt really fit into his line of work. There are some people who wouldnt mind seeing Jason this way, like the Quartermaines. She knew that was too much for Jason to do though. She remembered how hard it was for him staying with the Quartermaines after his accident. It wasnt good at all. They all expected too much from him and they kept trying to turn him into a golden boy. It was no wonder he snapped. Monica was the only one who was trying to be understanding and give him time.

"Dont go around telling everyone now. I do have an image I need to uphold. We cant have everyone thinking Im a softie," Jason told her. That would be bad for him.

"I wont. I should get home though, Brenda said. She didnt want to leave yet," but she still had some things she needed to do.

"Are you sure?" Jason asked. She hadnt been here for long. He kind of wanted her to stay and talk some more.

"Yeah, I still have to take a shower and get out of these clothes," Brenda answered. She had a feeling she would be spending more time with Jason soon anyway. She liked spending time with him.

"Let me know if you need anything," Jason told her as he walked her to the door. He watched her leave and then closed the door. All he could think about was when he was going to see her again. He hoped it was soon.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Brenda sat down on the couch holding the plastic stick in her hand. This couldn't be happening. She couldn't deal with this. She had enough going on in her life right now. This was just going to complicate things even more. Her life wasn't the safest right now. Getting short at in showers and being threatened by the Spanish mob wasn't a good thing to bring a baby into. Sonny couldn't know about this. If he did, he'd leave Lily, which would put her baby in danger. How the hell did this happen. They always used protection and were always careful. She had to let go of Sonny and give up on trying to be with him. That was the only way this could work.

Brenda grabbed her purse and threw the stick inside. She needed to talk to Jason. He would be able to help her and calm her down. She had to come up with a plan. Sonny would figure out she was pregnant in a couple of months when she started showing. She just had to tell him it wasn't his. She knew it was Sonny's though. The timing all added up. Brenda walked outside to see Lily waiting for her. She didn't need this either. She just wanted to get to Jason and figure this whole thing out. She couldn't do this by herself, but she also knew she couldn't do this with Sonny either.

"I know Sonny was going to leave me for you. I won't let you take Sonny away from me. I'm better for him than you are and you know it. At least I haven't worn any wires to try and turn him into the police. He knows he can trust me," Lily spat out angrily. She wasn't going to let Brenda ruin this for her. She wanted Sony since she first got to Port Charles. Now that she had him, she wasn't letting go. Sonny was hers now and they were having a kid together. Brenda would never be good enough for Sonny. Unlike Brenda, she understood the business and Sonny didn't have to lie to her.

"You don't have to worry about me and Sonny. I'm not planning to get him back or anything. I have enough going on to worry about. Sonny's not worth the risk to me. I've moved on. He's all yours. I hope you two are very happy," Brenda replied in a clipped tone. She couldn't believe Lily was actually here and trying to scare her out of getting Sonny back. She didn't need to deal with this right now and Lily actually had nothing to worry about. She was already set on giving up on Sonny.

"Why should I believe you? You already tried to run off with him. You wouldn't give Sonny up like that," Lily said bitterly. This had to be a trick. She wasn't as dumb as Brenda thought she was. No one would give Sonny up that easily. Brenda has been trying to get him back since the whole wire thing. She wouldn't just give up after all that work.

"Because I'm pregnant and the baby isn't Sonny's," Brenda retorted. She hoped Lily believed it wasn't Sonny's. She couldn't let Sonny know she was pregnant with his child. It was too dangerous.

"I'm supposed to believe you won't go and tell him it's his," Lily asked in disbelief. Brenda was probably going to tell him. This was the perfect chance for Brenda to get Sonny back.

"Yeah you are, because I'm not putting my child in danger. So, you win. Sonny's is all yours and you know nothing about me being pregnant because you know Sonny will assume it's his," Brenda answered. She hoped this worked. She needed it to work.

"Fine. You leave Sonny alone and I'll call off my father," Lily said smiling. This was actually perfect. She knew it had to be Sonny's, but she didn't care. Brenda obviously didn't want Sonny to know about this or get involved in any way. This worked in her favor.

"Okay then. We have a deal," Brenda said. She walked away from Lily and headed to Jason's. She needed to figure this out.

* * *

Jason opened his door and saw Brenda standing outside. He was happy to see her again. He just didn't expect to see her this soon. She looked worried though. He knew that couldn't be good.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked. He sat down on the couch next to Brenda. She looked scared. He had never seen her look this worried before.

"I'm pregnant Jason. Sonny can't know it's his though. I need your help with this. I don't know how to hide this from him," Brenda said. She could feel herself shaking. She couldn't believe she was pregnant and had to hide it from the father.

"Tell him it's someone else's," Jason said. This was crazy. Brenda being pregnant was not something he expected. She needed to tell Sonny, but he couldn't blame her for not wanting to. Sonny did leave her standing in the rain and he was having a child with Lily.

"The only other person I've been with is Jax and he would never go along with this. I don't know what to do Jason. All I know is Sonny can't find out it's his kid," Brenda said softly. She couldn't believe this was happening. Like her life wasn't messed up enough, now she's pregnant and can't even let the father know it's his kid.

"Are you sure it's Sonny's?" Jason asked. He knew that sounded bad, but if he was going to help her, he needed to know for sure it was Sonny's. He couldn't believe he was helping her do this. If Sonny found out this would end badly for both of them.

"Yeah I'm sure it's his. What do I do Jason?" Brenda asked. She still couldn't believe this was happening. At least Jason was helping her. She knew she wouldn't be able to do this without him. She needed Jason. She never thought she would say that, but she needed him more than anyone else.

"We're going to tell Sonny it's my child. All I have to do is fake a paternity test and then we're good. You're going to have to move in here for us to make this work out. Sonny will get suspicious if you live by yourself," Jason explained. He couldn't believe he was doing this, but Brenda needed his help. He knew she didn't have anyone else to go to for this.

"Are you sure you want to do this Jason? You don't have to," Brenda asked. She didn't want Jason to feel like he had to do this. She knew she was asking a lot of him. She knew it would be hard for him to lie to Sonny and keep secrets from him. She just couldn't risk her child's safety. Sonny couldn't be a part of this child's life. This was best for everyone involved. Lily would get what she wants and Brenda wouldn't have to fear for her life or her child's life.

"Yeah I'm sure. Why don't you want Sonny to know though? If you don't mind me asking," Jason asked. He was just curious. He knew Brenda loved Sonny and wanted to be with him. This was the perfect chance for her to get Sonny back. Sonny would leave Lily in a heartbeat if he knew Brenda was pregnant with his child. She would be getting what she wanted.

"If Sonny left Lily, not only would I be in danger, but my baby would too. I can't just think about myself anymore," Brenda explained. She needed to put her child's safety before everything else. She didn't just have herself to worry about anymore. If she wasn't pregnant that would be different. She would still be trying to get Sonny back. She had to forget about Sonny now.

"My life isn't much safer Brenda. Your baby could still be in danger," Jason warned her. He just didn't understand her right now. She could have what she wants and she's giving that up. Sonny's life is dangerous, but so is his. She's still putting her baby in danger.

"Yeah, but with you I don't have to worry about Lily's father coming after me or trying to kill me," Brenda explained. She needed to do what was best for her baby. She didn't even want kids, but now that she was pregnant, she couldn't imagine losing her baby.

"Yeah, that makes sense," Jason replied. Now he understood why she was making this choice. He didn't think about Lily's father. Brenda was choosing the safer option. He would do everything he could to keep Brenda safe.

TBC…


End file.
